


You Make Everything Better

by v_writings



Series: After The Battle [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader with unspecified gender, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_writings/pseuds/v_writings
Summary: After fighting alongside Iron Man, Peter wants you to come to his house to check on him.





	You Make Everything Better

_Babe?_  
**Yo. What’s up?  
** _I’m hurt :(_  
**What? Did you trip again?  
** _No, somebody hurt me. This guy and his friends beat me up a little._  
**WHAT WHO DO I HVAE TO FIHGT??? (ง'̀-‘́)ง IM READY  
** _No one, but can you come to my place? I need you._  
**I’ll be there in 5, love you  
** _Love you more_

Peter smiles at the screen of his phone before blocking it and placing it next to him on his bed. He bites his lip and shakes his head because he can’t believe how  _happy_  a text from you can make him feel– and when it’s one in which you’re being protective like just now…  _he melts._

He rubs his bruised eye absentmindedly, wondering how long it will take for his skin to return to his normal color. Luckily it doesn’t bother him– he  _barely_  feels any pain. As a matter of fact, his wrist is bothering him  _way_ more than his eye– because it’s been itchy _all day_ , and he just can’t ignore it anymore.  _It’s too annoying._

“So… who was it? Who hit you?” May asks from the kitchen where she’s finding some ice for him to put on his eye. He pulls down the sleeve from his sweatshirt, revealing the new, improved device Tony Stark provided for him. While it can’t be denied that it’s super cool, it’s also  _super uncomfortable_.

“Some guy.” Peter mumbles offhandedly, trying to get his finger inside so he can scratch his skin, only barely succeeding. “So itchy, man,  _God_.” He complains, trying harder to relieve the itch a little more, but it’s  _just not working._

“What’s _some guy’s_  name?” May pushes.

“Uh… Steve.” He answers and suddenly the finger that was trying to scratch his wrist touches  _something_ and a red light appears suddenly, blinding him for a second.

“ _Steve?_  From 12-C? With the overbite?” May continues, but he’s a little too preoccupied about the fact that the red light is actually projecting some kind of image that doesn’t look too clear against all of his clothes.

“No, no, no. You don’t know him. He’s from Brooklyn.” He answers and he moves his hand so the weird image can be projected on the roof, and his mouth hangs open when he finally realizes  _what_ it is _._  Sadly, he can only admire it for a second before he hears the sound of Aunt May’s footsteps and he has to hide his wrist underneath his other arm, half a second before she walks into his room. “Ouch.” He moans, exaggerating a little just for the sake of it. It doesn’t really hurt– but because of the huge bruise he has, he’s got to show May that  _it doesn’t feel good at all_ and he’s in  _so much pain_  right now.

“Well… I hope you got a few good licks in.” She says as she hands him the ice, while he presses the back of his hand against his bad eye like he’s truly suffering. 

“Yeah, I got quite a few in, actually. His friend was huge. Like,  _huge_.” He presses the ice to his eye while May looks at him and nods, not quite believing he’s being completely honest about how many _good licks_  he got in, or how  _huge_  Steve’s friend was _._  “That’s way better. Thank you.” He says, unleashing  _all the cute_  he can on her, talking softly and looking at her with  _one_ puppy dog eye.

“Okay, tough guy.” She says, unable to stop herself from smiling at him, and gets up to leave.

“Love you, May.” Peter says, his voice sounding slightly anxious. “Hey, can you shut the door?” By now his soft tone is long gone and he’s just desperate for his aunt to leave him alone so he can _finally_ check out the little surprise Tony Stark left for him. May closes the door on her way out and Peter carefully leaves the ice on his bed, checking to confirm that she’s not coming back. And then he points his wrist at the roof again, and  _there it is–_ it’s  _his symbol,_ spinning around, and it looks  _so goddamn cool_ that Peter can’t do anything else but stare at it with the biggest grin on his face.

And then he hears a  _familiar_ knock that echoes in the whole apartment, and the grin on his face stops being there because of that projection and starts being there because  _you’re here._

* * *

The door opens to reveal May’s smiling face, and she shakes her head like she knows it was obvious you were going to appear any second. She moves to the side without saying a word and you let yourself in, smiling widely. You kiss her cheek and walk directly to Peter’s room while she locks the door again.

“No funny business!” She warns and you turn around, clutching your chest dramatically.

“When have I ever…?” You say, shaking your head in exaggerated disbelief. May looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you know you’re caught. “It was one time. Five times. We’ll be good, I promise.” You smile innocently and May just rolls her eyes, clearly amused. You _love_ this woman. You reach Peter’s door and knock softly, waiting.

“Come in.” You hear him groaning a little, and open the door quickly only to find him lying on his bed, pressing what you’re pretty sure is ice to his face.

“Baby.” You say worriedly, throwing your backpack on the floor carelessly as you close the door. You move to sit on his bed and he takes the ice off, showing an angry bruise on his eye. You gasp and cover your mouth with your hand. “Who the fuck did this to you? I’ll kill them. I swear to God, I’ll kill them.” You caress his cheek and he leans into your touch, closing his eyes, before moving his body forward so he can press himself against you. You hold him in your arms and rub his back while he rests his cheek on your shoulder, looking up at you.

“Captain America and his friends.” He answers and you roll your eyes, running your fingers through his hair.

“ _Haha_ , Peter. I mean it– who was it?” You ask again and he pulls away, looking at you seriously. You frown and stare at him, because he  _can’t_ be telling the truth. There is  _no way_ that is what happened, because before he’d left he’d told you that there was  _no risk whatsoever._  And now he’s here,  _beaten up_. “ _Peter!_ You said it wasn’t anything dangerous!” You screech in a whisper. “You said Tony Stark was a good guy!”

“No… no–  _he is_. It’s just that he was having this fight with Captain America over the Sokovia Accords, right? And he told me that the Captain was wrong and he needed my help and… I couldn’t say no.” You’re looking at him with a flabbergasted expression, unable to believe what he’s telling you.

“I’m going to kill  _him_ , then.” You say, crossing your arms resolutely.

“[Y/N], I love that you’re worried about me but you can’t take Captain America by yourse–”

“Not Captain America, I’m fucking killing  _Tony Stark_. Coming here and taking you away so he can get you hurt? No way, Jose.” You shake your head and Peter covers his mouth to hide his grin. You narrow your eyes at him. “What are you smiling about?”

“I just love it when you get like this.” He says looking at you sheepishly, resting his head on his shoulder. “Angry and protective when someone hurts me.“  You feel your anger crumbling because he’s _too cute for his own good_ , and try to fight the smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

"Yeah well… I just hate seeing your hurt. Even though you don’t get injured like before now. Which reminds me, does that even hurt or are you just putting on a show for May?” You point at his eye and he just smiles at you like he’s being a  _naughty boy_ and you roll your eyes.

“It hurts so much, yeah, mm-hmm. God I wish someone could kiss it better.” He moans exaggeratedly and leans forward, pressing his chin on your chest while you look down at him. “A  _little_ kiss. Just a little one. A tiny, little, small kiss.”

“You freaking dork.” You say lovingly before pulling his face up to yours, and kiss his eye softly for a few seconds. Then you move your mouth further down and press your lips against his. You feel Peter’s arms wrapping around you and he grins into the kiss before you both pull away– him with a very satisfied smile on his face.

“See? Just with a kiss you made  _everything_  better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave a comment if you enjoyed the story I would appreciate it a lot ♥


End file.
